Pirates Of The Caribbean: The Mystery Of The Dark Diamond
by True Tigress
Summary: When Jack found his beloved Pearl, the thought life was starting to get easier, until he met Madison. "I had grown up being the first mate of the most powerful pirate ship on the seven seas-The Dark Diamond. Everybody knew about the infamous James Ellis, one of the most feared pirates of all time, he was one of the most blood thirsty pirates in all of the oceans, he was my father.


**Pirates Of The Caribbean Five:**

**The Mystery Of The Dark Diamond**

* * *

_"I had grown up being the first mate of the most powerful pirate ship on the seven seas- The Dark Diamond. Everybody knew about the infamous James Ellis, one of the most feared pirates of all time, said to have killed more people than all the pirates alive today combined. He was recognised as one of the most blood thirsty pirates in all the oceans, bent on havock and destrusction and death. He was the captain of the Dark Diamond, along with his beautiful wife, Esmerelda Ellis, who was 'second captain.' I was his first mate. I was his daughter, but that all changed, the day my father disappeared, the day my father never returned."_

* * *

Captain Jack Sparrow stood on the docks of Tortuga, waiting for Gibbs to come and find him. He had news of how they could possibly turn his beloved vessle, the Black Pearl, into well... his beloved vessle. Not a ship in a bottle.

"Where be Jack?" Jack heard Gibbs speak to the wench infront of him, and Jack popped around the haggard woman to grin at Gibbs once and then wave him closer.

"Have you got news of the Pearl, Savy?" Jack asked, his voice low and secretive.

"Ye, for a matter of a fact I have, Capt'n." Gibbs spouted and then carried on, "There be this girl you see, Josaline be her name. She is a witch ye see, and she has many a power."

"Hmm. So what you are saying is, we must venture to see this witch." Jack spoke, he sounded rather sober today, Gibbs noticed and so lifted his bottle of rum to Jack, which he took greatfully and took a good, long swig. The blistering heat made a man thirsty, and the humidity of the air made it worse as Jack's clothes were sticking to him.

"Ye, sir. We must find the witch and ask her what she wants in return for information." Gibbs insisted as Jack took another long swig of rum out of the nearly empty bottle.

"I have nothing to give her in return." Jack said, obviously stressed at the fact that he may never get his beloved Pearl back out of that bottle.

"Then, we must find ye somethin' to trade, wha' about a servant? One of those wenches would do ver' nicely for the witch." Gibbs smiled toothily, or rather untoothily as half of his teeth were missing or rotted away because of his poor dental hygine.

"That, my friend, is a good idea, unfortunately, picking one and convincing her to go along with the idea may prove a bit more tricky." Jack sighed, and then had an idea, "Unless we don't let them have a choice."

Gibbs smiled a little evily, "Anythin' to get the Pearl back, capt'n."

"Anything at all." Jack smiled in the same way and then chanted their moto, "Take what you can!"

"Give nothing back!" Gibbs cried almost mechanically as he always replyed to this familiar saying when ever anybody said it directly to him. He clinked his second bottle of rum against the one he had given to Jack, and the turned on his heel, and walked away to a pig sty.

* * *

Later on, Jack found himself at the Seaman's Cabin. It was a fairly large pub with large supplies of rum, and lots of people chanting, fighting, kissing, drinking and laughing. Generally people were doing something together, and all the people were pirates or lower class people who had committed some kind of crime at some point in their lives. The atmosphere was lively and saturated with a dangerous sort of fun.

So Jack was supprised that when he payed for some rum that a young girl was sat at a table by her self, obviously sad and withdrawn from the rest of the people. The girl looked ordinary enough, in a slightly tattered shirt, a black gypsy-style ankle length skirt and a leather coat that hung at her hips. She had a bandana tied around her extreemly short hair, and the expression on her lovely face was grim. She had a slightly up turned nose, wide, large intelligent gray eyes that seemed to see more than they were suppose to, high cheek bones and plum lips. Her skin was pale. The colour of fine porcline and looked so translucent it almost was breakable. The girl turned to look at Jack, and as he continued to examine her, he saw her cheeks flush red and she stood and left. Her footing was very sure, so Jack concluded she was not drunk. So what was she doing in a place like Tortuga?

Jack picked up the bottle, and downed the rest of the rum in it, putting the thoughts of the weird and mysterious girl out of his mind for the rest of the night.

* * *

As Jack awoke the next morning, supprisingly in bed with a woman, not something he could remember doing, he slowly got up, pulled on his Jacket and looked in the dirty, cracked mirror of the wenches room. He ajusted his trusty hat and then nodded to himself in the mirror before quietly exiting the room, closing the door with a muffled creek. He headed out into the small town of Tortuga again, and he could feel the sun rising, the heat blaring out again, and he decided it was time to take off his coat and carry it around. He walked through the centre of the town that was devoide of activity this early in the morning, exept for one small shout that seemed to chill Jack to his core.

He heard a woman's screams, and he didn't even mean to make the decision to intervine. He just withdrew his sword, and wobbily ran down the ally way the woman's terrifying screams were coming from. He saw two large men, one shorter but fatter than Jack, and the other taller but quite ganglily with messy, greasy red hair and an aray of achney saturating his skin. They were both bent over a woman, he could not see her, but he could here her screams as they ripped her shirt off, sending buttons flying in all directions as the woman began to be stripped of her innocence.

Jack took out his sword, and jabbed it into one of the mens arms, he turned and withdrew his sword, clanging it against Jack's own.

"That's not very gentelmanly of you is it now, gents?" Jack asked patronisingly, the smaller fat man turned and Jack saw that these two must have been brothers as they both had the same greasy, dirty red hair and the same dull green eyes that Jack thought reminded him of sick, boggies, algea... all things that were not paticuarly amazing or nice or useful.

"We weren't trying to be Gents!" Cried the small fat one, and the taller one muttered something unintelligent under his breath as both now had their swords out and were pointing them at Jack.

"If you let her go now, I will let you both live... if not..." Jack smiled challengingly, the smaller of the two men stepping foward, still holding up his sword in his right hand and the girls pale shirt in his left. He lunged foward, pareying Jack, but Jack was smarter, more agile and well... He _was _Captain Jack Sparrow after all.

He cut a rope quickly, that sent three barrels flying into the taller man's path, knocking him clean off his feet and making him land head first on the floor unconcious, and he hadn't even crossed swords with Jack! He then continued to exchange blow's with the fat man, his greasy hair shining like fire in the ever growing sunlight.

Jack smiled and then did another one of his tricks that he knew well, he went for the low blow, and then pulled out his fully loaded pistol, pointing it directly at the man's skull.

"You cheated!" The red head cried.

"Pirate." Jack said, thinking about the time when he had said that to a young William Turner before he had helped him retrieve the Black Pearl for the first time.

The red head growled and backed away, picking up his sword as he walked backwards down the alley way, and then running as he turned his back on Jack.

Jack immediately put his pistol away, and put his sword in his belt, he noticed the girl was half naked, as her shirt had been ripped off. So, doing the decent thing, he bent down and touched the girls arm, to see if she was awake. She flinched and opened her eyes, crying "No! Please, No!" Staring at Jack with the same inquisitive eyes that he had seen the previous night.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I need you to stand up. Are you hurt?" Jack asked the girl, she shook her head and kept her eyes on Jack.

"Where is my shirt?" She whispered.

"The man took it with him, do you want mine?" Jack asked and smiled a little.

"I want my shirt." The woman said stubbornly, never mind the fact that she was arguing with a pirate _and _stood half naked in an alley way with a man who had a gun and a sword, she just wanted her damned shirt.

"Your shirt is long gone, but if you want to stay like that then..." Jack waved his hand, showing 'that' to be her half naked body... her sexy, curvey body.

"No! I mean.. yes... I'll wear your shirt." She muttered embarrassed, looking downwards as Jack unbuttoned his large shirt and gave it to the incredibally small woman who could not have been any taller than 5'0ft.

She pulled on the shirt and fastened the buttons, rolling up her sleves and then she looked at a very shirtless Jack, smiled slightly, which Jack noticed, then looked away when Jack returned her smile.

"So what is a young thing like you doing out here at this time?" Jack asked sceptically, really, the girl must have been in her teens, maybe she was eighteen or nineteen. Her youthful face seemed too prounounced for a woman of twenty.

"I was looking out at the sea just wondering..." She trailed off and sighed, looking saddened like the previous night.

"Wondering what?" Jack asked raising his eye brow to the young girl, "What is your name?" He asked.

"I've had lots of names, but you may call me my real name, Madison." She whispered and then shut her eyes, pained again.

"Madison... unusual name. So why are you here in Tortuga, I saw you last night in _The Seaman's Cabin._ You wern't drinking or having fun, you were just sat there." Jack enquired, and Madison's eyes widened.

"You were that creep who was staring at me!" Madison blurted and then backed away from Jack, against the wall, pressing herself against it.

"I already told you, I wasn't going to hurt you. I just saved your life, kid. Be greatful and stop acting like I'm gonna kill ya'." Jack said annoyed at the girls reaction.

"My father said always be cautious, that's what I am." Madison said, her voice low and threatening.

"What was your dad? A door mouse? Jeeze, live a little." Jack chuckled.

"He was a pirate actually." She growled at Jack, which stopped his chuckling and he frowned.

"I was only joking, take the joke, kid." Jack warned her, she seemed like a handful.

"I don't need to take anything. And for the recored, thanks for saving my life, but in future, keep away from me." Madison warned. She edged her way around Jack and over the body of the knocked out tall ginger man, she cringed at the sight and then turned to Jack again, watching him carefully.

"That sounds vaugely like a threat." Jack said to her, challengingly, again.

"It was more of a warning." She shrugged her sholders casually.

"So, what if I don't stay away? What will you do then?" Jack asked, grinning at the young girl flirtily.

"This." She yelled, and with drew her sword, moving with blinding speed, she made it over to Jack in mere milliseconds and had him pinned against the alley wall.

"Maybe I should take the hint then." Jack said, his voice filled with mock seriousness.

"Yes, Maybe you should." Madison said again, pressing her sword harder into his throat, leaving a small scratch that blood was leaking out of, and then she pulled away, running with her blinding speed, until she was out of the alley way, leaving Jack with a million and one questions in his head about the girl.


End file.
